


Ecos

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, Me pasé con el romanticismo, Pero el fandom necesita softearse, Sorry Not Sorry, Tenía que usar Tu Refugio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: Ninguna palabra parece alcanzar lo que significan el uno para el otro salvo, tal vez...Hogar.





	Ecos

**Author's Note:**

> Disaclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama es mía, inspirada en estos pencos que no dejan de estar encoñados y hacen que medio mundo se encoñe de su encoñamiento.  
> Y por supuesto, la canción es la mítica de nuestro Pablo Alborán.

**_I_ **

**_-_ **

**_No hay nada mejor que desearte_ **  
**Eres como el sol caliente, yo soy Marte**  
**Nunca es suficiente, nunca sé corresponderte**  
**Pero no hay nada más bello que intentarlo mil veces**

Un pequeño quejido a su lado lo despertó cuando aún el cielo estaba en ese negro azulado propio de antes del amanecer.

 _Su_ rubio.

Aún el estómago se le retorcía nerviosamente cuando podía llamarlo _“mi novio”, “amor”_ y sentir todas esas nubes rosas que tanto habían asqueado a Agoney antes de _él._

—No me mires como gilipollas.

La sonrisa blanca del canario se vislumbró en la habitación al escuchar las palabras del otro.

—Es que eres jodidamente guapo.

Esta vez es la sonrisa de Raoul la que se esboza en la penumbra, rodando para quedar casi encima de él y buscar su boca a tientas. Agoney lleva su mano al cuello del chico y  lo siente arder, así que sabe que ese beso es para callarlo, para ocultar esa vergüenza que aún los atrapa a los dos porque ninguno está acostumbrado a _esto._

Y a _esto,_ Agoney no sabe cómo definirlo, porque es que Raoul lo bese y su cuerpo se llene de sensaciones, que sus manos busquen pegarlo lo imposible a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo toquen todo. Es saber que en cuanto la lengua de su novio juega con la pequeña hendidura entre sus dientes el aire pasa a ser un asunto secundario, casi sin importancia porque lo único que necesita de verdad para vivir, es sentirlo a Raoul más cerca.

Pero esa necesidad tan primitiva, tan carnal, no alcanza para definir esto. Agoney sabe que es también reírse de los nervios de sólo verlo, es sonreír al verlo sin laca y ruborizado al despertar, allí a su lado. Es abrazarlo cuando algo los asusta, es el apretón que se dan sus manos antes de separarse cuando van a salir en público.

Es el enojo en su máxima expresión cuando alguien lo critica, es el orgullo que explota en su pecho cuando lo aplauden en algún concierto, es el dolor partiéndolo en dos cuando su rubio sufre.

Esto... _es_.

**_Soy desordenado cuando quiero_ **  
**No recogeré los besos que dejé anoche en tu cuello**  
**Somos un desastre pero es cierto, nos queremos**  
**Si pasas por mi lado aún se congela el tiempo**

— ¡Raoul que eres un gilipollas! –Se queja horrorizado cuando se mira al espejo, estirándose la piel, desesperado.

—No se nota, no seas tan intenso –Responde el rubio rodando los ojos mientras se ríe en silencio y se coloca las zapatillas.

—Lo verán. Joder, SIEMPRE lo ven…no debimos subir esa _story_ que se enteraron que estábamos juntos y ahora voy a aparecer en público con el cuello como si me hubiera atacado un vampiro y van a ponerse a gritar en los _tweets_ , no me preguntes como se grita en _tweets_ pero ellas lo logran y los de Fórmula lo van a ver y luego nos van a preguntar y mira si esta vez no se me cruza nada por la cabeza que contestar y ¿Quieres dejar de reírte, cabrón?

—Me pregunto si alguna hará un _fic_ siendo nosotros Edward y Jacob…que siempre he sido _team_ Jacob… -La sonrisa de su novio mientras se acercaba a él era kilométrica y seguro la cara de Agoney reflejaba todo el desconcierto porque qué coño tiene que ver con que al rubio lo ponga Jacob con el chupetón que tiene por todo el cuello cuando él le advirtió que dejara de hacer eso, pero por supuesto que se le olvidó cuando el otro se rió en su oído y besó _ese_ punto pero es que joder con el puto niño de veinte años que no entiende q-

La boca de Raoul choca con la de él con esa fuerza que provoca que todos los procesos mentales del canario se vayan por el desagüe, mientras sus manos se ciernen con fuerza en su cintura y lo empuja a la cama, metiéndose los dos en esa pelea de tironear la ropa del otro, estrujarlo contra su cuerpo, hasta que Raoul lo gira y está listo para quedar de nuevo a su merced…

—No se va a notar. –Le afirma aún a horcajadas sobre él, pero Agoney no tiene ni puta idea de que está hablando hasta que el oxígeno vuelve a llegar a su cerebro.

—Joder, odio que hagas eso…

Y su novio ríe con ese tono infantil que tanto le gusta, con esa pureza que lo cautivó sin darse cuenta, por lo que recibe el pequeño besito que deja en sus labios con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, _Eloise_ , que si tenemos suerte les gustará tanto tu pelo despeinado que no verán lo otro. –Se sale de su regazo y Agoney lo lamenta enormemente, pero acepta su mano para levantarse y acomodarse la ropa antes de volver a la ficción que viven delante de las cámaras.

**_Quién me iba a decir a mí que todo esto existiría_ **

**_Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame que yo te ayudo_ **  
**Aguantémonos la vida, te recuerdo si lo olvidas**  
**Que hemos crecido peleando y sin quererlo nos gustamos**  
**Cuántas cosas han pasado y ya no hay miedo de decir**  
**Te amo**  
**Te amo**

Todo es un puto desastre. Un caos. Nada tiene sentido.

Sólo sabe que es culpa de él y esta vez la ha cagado monumentalmente. Las lágrimas inundan su rostro y los sollozos se atascan en su garganta, peleando todos por salir al mismo tiempo, rasgándole el pecho a la mitad con un dolor que provoca que esté encogido sobre sí mismo, casi sin poder tomar aire, pero es que esta vez es demasiado, no puede ponerse de pie, ya no más.

Es en ese momento, donde unos brazos se enroscan en su cuerpo, y puede sentir como apoyan la frente en su espalda…no puede ver quién es, pero ese aroma lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, lo que provoca que un nuevo ataque de llanto lo asalte y esos brazos, esos brazos que son su refugio lo aprietan más fuerte, no lo sueltan. Jamás lo han soltado. Le deja llorar hasta que Agoney no tiene más lágrimas, hasta que alcanza esa quietud propia del drenaje emocional, y el silencio es interrumpido solo por los pequeños hipidos del canario.

—Te amo.

Es todo lo que dice Raoul, en ese tono profundo de voz que usa cuando dice las grandes verdades de la vida.

Lentamente, como con miedo de que si lo hace a velocidad normal todo desaparecería, Agoney se gira en sus brazos para mirarlo con todas las preguntas escritas en sus ojos.

—Que te amo, joder… perdón por tardar tanto en decirlo. –Los pulgares del rubio acarician con ternura sus mejillas, limpiando los restos de lágrimas.- No importa que pase, Ago…para mi eres el número uno.

Sus palabras lo dejan aún más perdido que antes, sin poderse creer que sea justo en este momento en que le diga esa frase, justo ahora que Agoney no se lo merece.

Los ojos de Raoul no dejan los de él, diciéndole todo con ellos. Que está ahí, que a pesar de que es un inseguro de mierda lo abraza, que no se va a ir de su vida como lo han hecho tantas personas antes, que… que lo ama.

Y esa verdad lo golpea tan contundentemente que las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos, aunque estas tienen un sabor muy distinto al de recién.

No hace falta que Agoney devuelva las palabras, Raoul sólo sonríe y tomándolo del cuello junta sus labios, en el beso más brillante en la noche más oscura.

**_Dejas que me enfade como un niño  
Sabes que no voy a irme, sólo soy feliz contigo_ **

—Vete un poquito a la mierda.

Y a diferencia de otras veces en que esa frase causa gracia, esta vez es dicha con bronca, casi escupiéndole las palabras antes de dar su dramática media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

No piensa volver, no esta vez. ¿Quién coño se cree que es el niño de veinte años para tratarlo de esa manera? Harto, lo tiene harto que cada puto cabreo se la tome con él sólo porque es quien está más cerca.

—Raoul… -Asoma solo parte de su cabeza, sin buscarlo con la mirada para que no vea lo triste que está.

Siente la mano de su rubio tomarlo por la muñeca antes de atraerlo en un abrazo, haciendo que vuelva a sentir que tiene pulmones, que puede respirar profundamente su perfume.

—Lo siento...-musita suavemente, escondiéndose en su cuello.

—Yo lo siento más…no debí gritarte –Se lamenta el menor, acariciando suavemente el cabello del canario hasta dejar la mano en su cuello.

—Pero no debí insistir en…-Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con esos preciosos ojos y sonreírle suavemente. — Somos idiotas.

Ambos se ríen y Raoul busca su boca, así entre risas, besándose como dos niños, sintiendo como todo está bien de nuevo.

Como, aún estando mal, lo único que necesitan son los besos del otro para que el mundo tenga sentido.

  
_**Tú tienes lo tuyo, sé que escondes tus manías**_  
_**Me gusta cuando bailas, sin saber que alguien te mira**_

_**Pones cinco veces las alarmas** _  
_**Y vuelves a dormirte, no te importa si te llaman** _  
_**Dejas el café a medias y siempre lo termino** _  
_**Y cuando dejas un recado, yo siempre me olvido** _

—Raoul, vida…-Se estira para acariciar su rostro, aún sin abrir los ojos, pero el rubio no parece mostrar más signo vital que su respiración. – Oye, penco…-Le dice en tono más firme, saliendo de debajo de su abrazo para sacudirlo con algo más de insistencia. Un resoplido sale de los labios del canario, cada mañana es lo mismo.

Por eso recurre al método que nunca falla: besarlo.

Se humedece los labios antes de buscar los de su novio, y luego lo besa lentamente, a conciencia y de forma firme, para que el penco sepa que algo está pasando y…no hay forma de que el cabrón estuviera dormido cuando le responde tan inmediatamente, llevando su mano al cuello del moreno y sus labios tan sincronizados hasta que…

— ¡Te has mordido las uñas, gilipollas! –Espeta Agoney separándose de golpe, sacando la lengua con cara de asco, y pasándose la sabana por esta, disgustado por el sabor amargo que siente por toda la boca.

Y por supuesto las risas de Raoul no se hacen esperar, mientras empuja a su novio de nuevo contra el colchón y atrapa su labio inferior suavemente con sus dientes, aún en contra del forcejeo de Agoney que con un suspiro se rinde y, pasando sus dedos por el cuello del menor, suelta un pequeño sonido de placer.

—Buenos días, quejica. –Le dice el rubio con una amplia sonrisa al ver a su novio con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración irregular por el beso.

Con un movimiento ágil y fluido el rubio sale de la cama, dejando a un Agoney empalmado y frustrado entre las sábanas, esperando que se las haga pagar en la noche.

_**Quién te iba a decir a ti, que todo esto ocurriría** _

_**Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame que yo te ayudo** _  
_**Aguantémonos la vida, te recuerdo si lo olvidas** _  
_**Que hemos crecido peleando y sin quererlo nos gustamos** _  
_**Cuántas cosas han pasado y ya no hay miedo de decir** _

_**Déjame ser tu refugio, déjame que yo te ayudo** _  
_**Aguantémonos la vida, te recuerdo si lo olvidas** _  
_**Que hemos crecido peleando y sin quererlo nos gustamos** _  
_**Cuántas cosas han pasado y ya no hay miedo de decir** _

_**Te Amo  
Te Amo ** _

Han pasado un par de años, pero en vez de caer en la rutina ellos se han vuelto más intensos si es que eso es posible.

Pasaron los conciertos.

Sus primeros _singles_.

Sus primeros discos.

Los discos de Oro.

La confirmación pública de su relación.

A todo el mundo intentando meterse en su relación.

 _Juntos_.

Todo juntos.

Así que es por eso que no entiende como el cabezota de su novio puede pensar que alguien podría separarlos, pero helo ahí, siendo una drama _queen_ sentado bajo la lluvia en el patio de la casa de sus padres, todo por un estúpido abrazo.

Y luego tiene el descaro de decirle que el dramático de la relación es él.

 _Ja_.

Agoney corre la puerta de cristal y el viento helado y el agua lo reciben, pero él no se inmuta, los nervios le impiden sentir algo más.

—Siempre me han gustado más los rusos ¿Sabías? –Dice con una sonrisa, sentándose en el suelo a su lado, Raoul soltando un pequeño bufido y aferrándose más a sus propias rodillas, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

Bueno, tal vez lo tendría un poco más difícil.

—Y me gustan cabezotas…-Susurra esta vez a su oído, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del rubio, al que nota contener un suspiro.

—Pues los morenos cabeza hueca parecen irte muy bien, la verdad.-Su tono aún es enfadado y sigue sin mirarlo, pero puede notar el rubor del chico a medida que la lluvia se convierte en llovizna.

—Mmm…Pero nadie tiene tu culo, cariño. –Sus palabras salen con una sonrisa, Agoney pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico, y depositando un suave beso debajo de su oído.

—Es que qué puta rabia, joder. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan putamente amable con todo el jodido mundo? –El canario intentaba no reír ante la cantidad de palabrotas que el catalán había soltado en una sola oración.- Pero como si no fuera poco tienes que dejar que _ese_ se cuelgue de tu cuello y ¿qué mierda soy yo? ¿Un cuadro pintado a tu lado?

—No, no eres un cuadro…-Agoney lo suelta y se estira para apoyar sus manos detrás de él mismo y dejar que las últimas gotas de lluvia le mojen el rostro.- Pero a lo mejor necesitas un anillo, digo…así como una confirmación mucho más formal. –No lo mira cuando lo dice, con sus nervios sacudiendo violentamente su estómago.-

Eso espabila a Raoul, que suelta una carcajada por la gracia que ha dicho, vale, el chico tiene ingenio para hacer que lo perdone…se gira para golpearle el estómago juguetonamente pero cuando lo mira se encuentra con un Agoney completamente serio, que lo mira de esa manera que siempre le ha atravesado el alma y…

—A-ago… -Le dice con un repentino nudo en la garganta.-

Agoney vuelve a sentarse recto, aunque se gira para quedar arrodillado frente a su novio.

—Quiero aguantarte toda la vida, Raoul Vázquez, porque no hay otro lugar para mí que no sea a tu lado…eres mi refugio, eres mi hogar. –Pronuncia las palabras en un tono firme pero bajo, totalmente ganado por la emoción, con ese acento que lo ha embrujado al rubio desde el primer día que lo conoció en los castings, hace ya tanto tiempo.

Despacio, con miedo de que sus nervios le jueguen una mala pasada, el canario saca de su bolsillo una cajita de joyería, abriéndola para mostrar un anillo de plata, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y aclarándose la garganta, pronunciar:

—Raoul Vázquez… ¿te casarías conmigo? –Pregunta con los ojos brillantes, sintiendo que el corazón se le sale por la boca.-

 

Raoul ha visto todo en cámara lenta, las palabras de su novio lo han dejado sin aliento, y ahora él está ahí, mojado hasta los huesos, con los ojos como platos sin saber si esto es de verdad.

Pero la risa nerviosa del canario lo traen de vuelta y sabe que esto es real.

Lo más real que ha tenido nunca.

Así que apenas dándole un vistazo al anillo, se arroja a su cuello, abrazándole de forma demoledora, mientras sus labios chocan y las lágrimas se mezclan con la risa de los dos mientras ruedan por el césped, antes de separarse y que Raoul lo mire con los ojos más brillantes que las estrellas.

—¿Eso es un sí? –Pregunta de nuevo, porque joder, el rubio no le está dando una respuesta y si no lo escucha explícitamente de su boca, no dará nada por sentado.

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo, Agoney Hernández Morales.

Vuelven a besarse, como esa primera vez que se besaron de verdad, con esa emoción que les ganaba en medio de esas 8 literas a escondidas.

Ahora todo ha cambiado, pero a la vez todo sigue igual. Su amor sigue igual.

 

 _“La vida es un eco, lo que envías regresa”_ Piensa Agoney mientras miran el sol esconderse, los dos abrazados, él acariciando con cuidado la mano en la que ahora reposa el anillo de su prometido.

Y un arcoíris, un eco, les sonríe pintando el cielo de colores.

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría leer sus opiniones y sugerencias...Así que ya saben que hacer ;)
> 
> Abrazo enorme  
> Charli.
> 
> PD: Me pueden encontrar en twitter como @YourEloise


End file.
